Letting Go
by StormyKnight39
Summary: Dealing with the death of a loved one is never easy. Especially when you are so young and death seemed like something that should not be able to touch a being like yourself. But having someone there that understands, to talk and cry to may just help you move on. Theory of HRE/Germany doesn't exist in this story. Bad summary, sorry! Rated T just in case. Picture not mine. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! This is the first ever fanfic that I have written, so please be nice. I have only read one Hetalia fanfic so far and that was by the amazing George deValier, so if this kind of story has been made already, I swear I am not copying anyone's ideas on purpose and it is a complete accident. If you have written a story like this and you think that our stories are too similar, let me know and I will change things or delete this, so as not to offend you. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may find. Some characters may be OOC. And if anyone can come up with a better title for this, I would appreciate ideas!

Disclaimer time! I do not own Hetalia or it's plot and characters in anyway. They belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Now on with the story!

* * *

It had been a few days after Holy Roman Empire's death, when Prussia decided that he wanted to go visit his grave. After having lunch and then purchasing some flowers, he walked to the cemetery and thought about how he was ever going to forgive France for taking away his dear bruder. Prussia knew he could not fully blame France because he was ordered by his boss to kill Holy Rome. It would just take him a while to be able to talk to his best friend again without wanting to get revenge.

When he reached the cemetery, he thought he heard a soft whimper, but figured someone was visiting a lost family member, like he was. As he got closer to Holy Rome's grave he heard the whimper again, only slightly louder this time. When he finally reached the headstone, he was surprised to find little Italy curled up and crying in his sleep on the grave.

Prussia was shocked to see that Italy had found out about Holy Rome's death and where he was buried because he knew Austria, Hungary, and himself had never told him about it, knowing it would break his little heart. He also wondered how long Italy had been out here. It was a bit cold out and Italy was only wearing his normal short-sleeved maid dress that he always wore.

Prussia kneeled, and after placing the flowers he brought by the headstone, touched it. "Hello bruder. Do not worry, I'll take Italy home and take care of him. I'll watch over him for you" the Prussian said while smiling sadly, knowing that his bruder would be panicking if he were here.

Prussia took he coat off and laid it over Italy as he gently picked him up. The Italian woke up and whimpered loudly as if knowing he was being taken away from where his first love was. When Italy opened his eyes, and saw that Prussia was holding him and walking away from Holy Roman, he started to crying and struggled to get out of Prussia's arms. "Let me go! I have to stay! Holy Rome! He promised he would come back to me!", Italy screamed. Prussia stopped walking so that he could keep a firm hold on Italy. He tried to calm him down, all while trying to keep himself from crying because it was breaking his heart to see the always happy and smiling Italian crying and screaming.

"I know you are grieving, trust me I know, I am as well. He was mein bruder. But you must let him go. He cannot rest in peace if he is worried about you. I know you are very sad right now, but you must show him that you will be okay eventually", Prussia said while rocking Italy.

Italy stopped screaming and, throwing his arms around Prussia's neck, just cried harder into his shoulder. Prussia held him a little tighter and started walking again, so that he could get Italy back to Austria's house before it got dark.

* * *

When Prussia arrived at Austria's, Italy had already fallen back asleep after tiring himself out with his crying. Prussia could hear Hungary yelling inside the house and he knew she was worried about Italy. He knew she saw Italy like a son to her, even if she did like to put him in dresses all the time, and he knew she was probably worried sick about his whereabouts.

Shifting Italy a little bit so as to not wake him, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to come answer it. Hungary was the one to answer, seeing that it was Prussia, "Go away Prussia, we don't have time for your stupid tric- "but cut herself off when she saw that he was carrying Italy wrapped in his coat. She cried out in happiness, and, after checking Italy over, was so happy to see that he was back and okay.

Hungary moved aside to let Prussia in, and he carried Italy to his room. Romano was there sleeping, so Prussia carefully laid Italy down next to his fratello on the bed. Hungary pulled Italy's shoes off, and also took his bandana and apron off, and then tucked him in so that he could warm up.

After Hungary kissed Italy on the forehead, both her and Prussia walked quietly out of the room and closed the door. When they had walked into the living room and sat down, Hungary started her questioning, "Where did you find him? We have been looking all over for him since this morning. Austria is probably still out there looking for him right now with Spain."

"I found him asleep on Holy Roman Empire's grave when I went to visit it this afternoon", Prussia replied sadly. "How did he find out about Holy Rome's death, let alone where he is buried at? I thought we weren't going to tell him yet."

"France was the one that told him," Hungary said, her voice raw with emotions, though Prussia couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness.

Hungary continued, "We got a letter this morning and Italy was the one that picked it up, because both me and Austria were busy baking and couldn't. We heard him say it was from France, but then after a few of minutes of waiting for him to bring the letter to us, we heard the front door slam close. I ran to the door to see what happened and saw the opened letter on the floor. I picked it up and read it. In the letter, France had said that he killed Holy Roman and that he was so sorry for doing it."

Prussia was extremely pissed off. ' _France, not only did you kill Holy Rome, but then you tell Italy that you did. All this over in a letter like a coward instead of to his face before we were ready to tell him'_ , Prussia thought. ' _I am definitely going to kick your ass now. Not for myself, but for little Ita. He didn't deserve to be told that way.'_

"I ran outside after reading it, to try and find Italy. After looking all around the house and yards, I couldn't find him anywhere and started to panic. I told Austria and we sent Romano, who was here visiting with Italy to go get Spain to come help us look for him. When Romano got back with Spain, they told me I should stay here with Romano, in case Italy came back, which I wasn't too happy about, but understood that someone needed to be here. I thank God I did now. Thank you for bringing him back safely,", Hungary bowed after thanking him.

"You don't need to bow or thank me, it feels weird", Prussia said while waving his hand in front of him to make Hungary stop bowing. ' _I think I prefer her hitting me with her skillet than this'_ , Prussia sweatdropped.

"I would never leave Ita like that, I care too much about him to do that. I just wish we could have sat him down and told him in a better way than that. We all know how much they meant to each other. And then to find out your first love is dead like that, it is no wonder he took off", Prussia said. "Did the letter say where Holy Rome is buried?"

Hungary shook her head, "no, that is why we did not think to look there for him." "Then how did he find out about the grave? Not many know where it is. The only ones who do know are you, me, Austria, Spain, and France", Prussia thought out loud.

"You do not think Italy went to France's house to talk to him in person first, do you?", Hungary asked. "No, because if he had he would not have been at the grave before me. He would not have gotten to France's and then the grave and felt cold like he had been there for a long while" Prussia answered.

"I think you forgot how fast he actually is when he wants or needs to be, Prussia" Hungary said as she giggled humorlessly. "You are right, but I still do not think he went to France's first", Prussia said while he thought of how Italy found out.

"I told him", came a small, shaky voice from the doorway to the living room. They both turned to see Romano standing there, tightly gripping his nightgown is his little hands. "Veneicano came crying to me and asking if I knew about Holy Rome, and I told him that I did. He asked if I knew where he was buried at and I told him."

"Why did you not tell us that you told him where the grave is, Romano? It could have helped us find Italy sooner" Hungary asked him. "I did not think about it when you had told Mr. Austria that you could not find him", Romano said truthfully. "I-I t-thought he was only going to go out t-to the yard to cry about Holy Rome's d-death. I did not t-think he w-would take off to g-go there." By this point, Romano was crying because he felt it was his fault that his fratello was lost for so long.

"How did you even find out Holy Rome's death and where he is buried at?" Prussia asked Romano sternly. "I read it in the letter that you had sent to the tomato bastard, telling him where Holy Rome was going to be buried, that was left out on a table" Romano answered while hanging his head. "I did not mean to read it, but I saw fratello's name and I got curious."

Prussia sighed. There was no use for them to get mad at Romano when he thought he was helping his brother by being truthful. Hungary got up, walked over to Romano and pick him up so that she could calm him down.

Just then Austria and Spain came back to check and see if Italy had come home or not. "Hungary, where are you? Has Italy come back yet?", Austria asked coming into the front door. "I am in the living room", Hungary called back while she rocked Romano side to side.

When the two walked into the living room, they were surprised to see Prussia and Hungary rocking a crying Romano. "Prussia, what are you doing here?", The Spaniard asked his friend while he walked over to Hungary to take Romano. "I found Ita at Holy Rome's grave and brought her back", Prussia said. He switched to calling Italy a girl, because he knew Austria still did not know that Italy is a boy and he wasn't going to tell him because they all thought it was hilarious.

"How did she find the grave?" Austria asked. Hungary explained what happened them, as she handed Spain Romano, who whimpered because he thought Spain would yell at him.

"I guess I should have put the letter away instead of leaving it out" Spain said as he soothed Romano by rubbing his back and telling him it was okay. "It does not matter now, Italy is home now and she is safe and sound", Austria said while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well, since Ita is back home, I am gonna take Roma home" said Spain, as he thanked Prussia for finding Italy and Hungary for watching Romano while they searched. "Hey potato bastard", Romano called to Prussia. "Thanks for finding my fratello. I guess you are not so bad after all" Romano reluctantly thanked him. Prussia walked over to Spain and pat Romano's head. "Don't need to thank me. I care about Ita, just like you do" Prussia said smiling at Romano.

"Well, thank you for coming over to help" Austria thanked Spain as he walked him to the door. "No problema. I will always help if it is for Ita.", Prussia heard Spain say from the hallway.

"Really Prussia, thank you for finding Italy" Hungary thanked him again. Turning back toward her, Prussia waited for Austria to walk back into the room before he asked, "would it be okay for me to stay here tonight? I want to talk to Ita in the morning. I need to talk to her about why we did not tell her about Holy Roman Empire sooner. If that is okay with you two."

Austria was about to protest but Hungary beat him, "Of course you can. You can take one of the spare rooms. Even if Holy Rome lived with us, he was still your brother. It is only right that you talk to Italy about him." Austria was about to say something again, when Hungary gave him a look, as if telling him if he tries to fight her decision that he would not like the outcome. Austria backed down with a shiver going down his spine. He did not like that look at all.

Prussia gave Austria a sympathetic look, knowing how it feels to be on the receiving end of Hungary's "looks". "Thank you for letting me stay", said Prussia.

"I am quite surprised that you have not been yelling about how "awesome" you are this whole time" Austria haughtily said. Prussia looked at him in the eyes, and Austria could finally see all the pain he was holding in at that moment. "I am not feeling to awesome right now, between thinking about Holy Rome and worrying about Ita" Prussia said chuckling without humor.

"I am going to head to bed now. I want to make sure I am a wake before Ita tomorrow, so goodnight you two", said Prussia as he walked down the hall to one of the spare bedrooms that was next to Italy's room.

When Austria heard the door close, turning to Hungary he said," I have not seen him look that way since Frederick the Great died. It seems he has yet to let out any of his emotions, instead choosing to bottle them up until he can no longer contain it." "You are right, but I have the feeling he will let it out when he talks to Italy tomorrow", Hungary replied. "Let us go to bed as well Austria. I am sure you are tired from searching for Italy all day." "Very well", said Austria as he followed Hungary to their room.

* * *

So there is the first chapter! Leave a review on what you thought about it and if I should continue or not! Please be nice, constructive criticism is always welcomed, but please nothing rude or hurtful.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again readers! Back with the next chapter!

I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, so here it is now. Update will probably be sporadic. I will try to update at least once a week, but I can't guarantee it. I also don't know how long I am going to make this. I am making it at least 3 chapters long, but I don't know if I will make it longer than that or not right now. So please bear with me. And sorry for and spelling and grammar mistakes. If you find any please let me know.

Also forgot to mention this:

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer time: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Anyways on to the story!

* * *

The following day Prussia awoke early, hoping to be awake before Italy was. He got dressed and then walked to Italy's room to check and see if he had woken up yet. "He is not up yet, Prussia", Hungary called to him as she walked by, on her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. "He usually sleeps till late morning, like Austria, if I let them", she continued, "so come eat something before you have your talk today."

"I am not feeling too hungry right now, so I am going to wake Ita up and begin our talk", Prussia said sadly. "I would rather get this over and done with now than to wait till later." "Very well then. I will make something for you two when you are done talk. Where are you going to talk to him at?", Hungary asked. "I was going to talk him to the garden in the back yard. That way we can talk while the sun rises", Prussia replied.

"Well then, hurry and wake him before you miss it", Hungary said with a small smile. ' _He may be annoying as hell most of the time, but he does have his moments where his former knight years' surface and he helps people who are in need. Just like he did for me'_ Hungary thought as she walked away smiling.

Stopping in front of Italy's room, Prussia knocked and waited for a reply. When he got none, "Italy, it is me, Prussia. I am coming in", he called loud enough for Italy to hear him if he was awake. He still got no reply, Prussia slowly opened the door to reveal a still sleeping Italy, curled up under his blankets.

Prussia walked over and sat at the edge of the bed by Italy and gently shook his shoulder. "Ita, it is time to get up. I need to talk to you", Prussia called softly so as not to scare him. Whimpering a little, Italy rubbed his eyes and looked up at Prussia. "Mr. Prussia?", Italy questioned. When Italy had looked straight at him, Prussia could tell that Italy had cried in his sleep from the tear tracks on his face.

"Ja, it is me", Prussia answered him. "Can I talk to you outside in the garden, Ita? It is really important", Prussia continued. "Sì", was all Italy said. "Then, hurry up and wash you face and get dressed. I want to show you something while we talk", Prussia said with a small smile. "I will wait outside your door for you", Prussia said as he got up and started walking toward the door.

When Italy was done, he opened the door and saw Prussia leaning against the opposite wall. "Ready?" Prussia asked him. "Sì", Italy answered.

* * *

After getting to the garden and finding a nice bench to sit on, they sat in silence for a small moment while Prussia collected his thoughts. In the distance, the sun was slowly starting to rise over the horizon.

"Ita, what I am going to tell you is really important, so please try not to interrupt me and listen to me until the very end, okay?". Prussia said seriously, watching the sunrise turn the sky from dark blue to beautiful oranges and pinks. "Sì, I will try not to interrupt", Italy replied as he also watched the sun. "Gut", Prussia said.

"As you found out yesterday, Holy Roman Empire has died. I am sorry I- no we, did not inform you sooner, but know, we did not tell you to keep this from you for forever. We were going to tell you as soon as we were all free from work to get together, so that everyone who knew about it, apart from France, could be there to help comfort and support you. We, Hungary, Austria, Spain, and myself, had agreed to meet up two days from now to talk to you." Prussia sighed.

"I know this is hard for you and I know how you are feeling, trust me I know. We all know how much you love him and we all love him in some way as well. He was mien bruder. He was like a son to both Austria and Hungary. He was important to a lot of people. So know, there are other people who are going through these feeling too and that they are here to comfort you when you need it."

Turning slightly to look at Italy, and seeing Italy had tears streaming down his face, Prussia continued, "Italy, France was indeed the one that killed Holy Rome. Do not hate him for that. He was following, so he had to do it. Holy Rome's capital and government had already been dissolved, so he was no longer like us, he was no longer a nation. He had become human and therefore could be killed like one. When he went into battle with France, he did not survive I am sorry.

Italy, if you want to visit Holy Rome's grave again, then I will take you. But I want you to promise that you will never run off like that again. You had everyone worried about you and you were out in the cold in inadequate clothing", Prussia finished, watching Italy as he processed everything he had said.

Italy rubbed his eyes to clear his vision from the tears that were still spilling over. "P-Prussia, d-do you t-t-think he knew that I-I w-was waiting for him till t-the end? Do you think he knew t-that I-I still love h-him?", Italy stuttered out crying harder, "D-do y-you t-think h-he still l-loved me?"

"Yes, to all of those questions. He loved you so much and I am sure you were all he used to talk about when he was not busy," Prussia replied trying his hardest to keep his own tears from leaving his eyes. "Do you miss Holy Rome too, do you not? Do you need someone to comfort you as well?" Italy asked while finally turning to look at Prussia. As soon as Italy looked at him, Prussia lost the will to hold the tears in any longer. He grabbed Italy and pulled him into a tight hug and crying, "Yes, I do miss him. So very much." They both continued to cried as the sun rose higher and the sky again changed colors.

* * *

When they had finally calmed down and stopped crying, and looked at each other, Italy let out a small giggle when he saw snot coming out of Prussia nose. "Mr. Prussia, your nose is running", Italy said as he took a clean rag out of his apron pocket and wiped Prussia's nose for him. "This is why the awesome me does not cry. Because I am a snotty crier", Prussia laugh a little as well.

"Thank you, Mr. Prussia, for telling me about Holy Rome. I would like to go and properly visit his grave soon, if that will be alright?", Italy said. "Sure Ita. Do you want to go with everyone or do you just want me to take you, so that you can have a few moments by yourself without anyone bothering you?", Prussia asked in return. "Can it just be us that goes this time? I want to tell Holy Rome something important", Italy said.

"Okay. Then we can go later today, if you want, since I do not have to work today. But first let's go get some breakfast that Hungary made for us", said Prussia. "Alright Mr. Prussia", Italy said smiling a little again.

* * *

And there is chapter two! Sorry that it's a shorter one than the first. I'll try to make the next longer. Please let me know what you thought in a review! Please no rude or hurtful comments. Constructive criticism is always helpful and welcomed though!

Review thanks:

Thank you **NordicsAwesome** for the review! I am glad you find it interesting and I hope I can do a good job with the rest of the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! First I would like to say that I'm sorry this was not out sooner. It is late for 2 reasons. One, I was having a little trouble trying to figure how I wanted a scene to go. And the other reason can be summed up into one word: Toddlers. So this turned out to be a three-shot. I could only stretch this plot bunny so far. So I want to thank you for reading until the end! This was my first ever time writing a fanfic of any kind, so this took a little bit of courage for me to decide to publish it here. But I'm glad I did when I saw how many people have been reading it.

Anyways, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. And also sorry for the random Italian and German words. I used Google Translate for them, so if they are wrong, then I'm sorry and don't mean to offend anyone.

Disclaimer time! I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. They all belong to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya.

On with the final chapter!

* * *

When Prussia and Italy came back into the house, they saw that Hungary was done cooking and Austria was now awake and both were eating at the table. "Oh, are you two done with your talk?", Hungary asked when they took their seat at the table. "Sì, Ms. Hungary and I am feeling a little bit better as well", Italy answered before he started eating his food.

Hungary, smiling a little when she noticed that Italy sounded a bit more like his usual self, turned to Prussia and mouthed "Thank you" to him. Prussia again waved her thanks off before he began to eat. _'_ _May have to do something to piss her off when I am feeling better, because her thanking me is still really weird feeling'_ , Prussia thought as he started planning a prank to pull on her.

When they were done eating and before Hungary got up to start washing dishes, Italy asked, "Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary, would it be okay if I went to visit Holy Roman Empire's grave today?" "Of course, just let me call my boss and ask to take the day off for personal matters", Austria answered. "Oh uh… Would it be okay… i-if it was just Mr. Prussia who took me there?", Italy asked, worried that Austria would say no.

"Why do you not want us to go with you as well Italy?", Hungary said wondering why Italy only wanted Prussia to go with him. "It is for two reasons. One is that I know Mr. Austria is very busy with his work and I do not want to interfere with it. The other is because I want to talk to Holy Rome by myself for a little bit and Mr. Prussia said he would let me, while he stayed a little distance away, so as not to listen in", Italy explained quickly while shaking a little, fearing he might have made Hungary sad by not wanting her to come.

"Calm down Italy. It is ok if you just want it to be you and Prussia that goes, we understand", Austria said while gaining wide-eyed stares from Prussia and Hungary. _'_ _Did he really just agree to let Ita go with just me? Just like that?'_ Prussia thought while he picked his jaw up off the floor. Hungary, who was in a somewhat similar state as Prussia, said, "Austria, this is unlike you to agree to something like this so easily. Are you feeling okay?"

"I am perfectly healthy. I just thought that Italy is right about me being busy with work. And I believe we would probably crowd Italy too much while she talked to Holy Roman Empire", Austria replied while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Very well then. Italy, as soon as you are ready, you and Prussia may leave", Hungary said smiling. "What about the dishes? I need to help you with them, do I not?", Italy asked while standing up. "Not today Sweetie. I can manage on my own and I want you to leave early so that you may have time to say what you want to Holy Rome", Hungary said while she kneeled down to hug Italy.

"Grazie Ms. Hungary and Mr. Austria! Mr. Prussia, can we leave now?", Italy asked, as he got a warm coat to take with them in case it got cold again. "Sure Ita", Prussia said as he stood.

"Take care of Italy for us and do not let him get too cold. If something bad happens to Italy, I will hit you with my skillet so hard you will be unconscious for a week", Hungary warned while holding said skillet in her hands. _'_ _Scheiße._ A _nd there is the Hungary I know and love to pick on'_ , Prussia thought while a shiver ran up his spine at the thought of being hit.

* * *

When Prussia and Italy arrived at the cemetery, it was noon and the sun was shining brightly through the clouds and bringing a warmth that was not there the day before. Prussia, smiling a little, _'_ _Is that you Holy Rome? Are you the one bringing this good weather, so that Ita is comfortable while he visits you?'_ As they arrived at the grave, a ray of sunshine shone on the headstone, making it shine with a welcoming light.

 _'_ _Holy Rome, are you happy I came to talk to you today?'_ , Italy thought with a smile. "Mr. Prussia, can I talk to him by myself now?" "Of course, I'll just stand over here so that I will not hear", Prussia said while pointing in the direction he would be at. "Grazie Mr. Prussia", Italy bowed a little in thanks. "Bitte", Prussia replied.

After Prussia had moved over toward where he said he would be, Italy sat down in front of the grave. "Hello Holy Rome. I came to visit properly today. I am sure you know I came yesterday, and that I came by myself in the cold… I am sorry for doing that even though I know it is dangerous. But I just had to see for myself if it was really t-true that you w-were… g-gone…"

Italy stopped for a minute, waiting till he knew he was not going to cry. "I do not blame you for not keeping your promise to come back to me. I know it is not your fault… And I do not blame Big Brother France either… He was only doing what his boss told him to do and I know that us, as countries, cannot disobey are bosses… But it is still very sad that you had to leave… just like Grandpa Rome did…

I really miss you Holy Rome… I feel as lonely and sad as I did on the day you left Mr. Austria's house… But I know it will not make you feel good if I stay like this. So, I am going to make this promise to you here and now. I promise that I will move on. I will always love you, you were my first love." Italy paused when the sun got a bit brighter, as if Holy Rome was blushing about the confession.

"But I know I must move on and be happy again. Not just for myself, but for everyone who loves and cares about me. Ms. Hungary, Mr. Austria, fratello, Big Brother Spain, and everyone else. I cannot make them worry about me and think that I will cry any time they say something that reminds me of you."

Italy sniffled trying very hard to keep from crying again until he was done. _'_ _I have to show Holy Rome that I can be strong, and that I will not be sad forever. I have to show him that I will eventually be able to be happy again.'_

"I also promise to make sure your fratello, Mr. Prussia, can be happy again too. He has not been acting like us usually does and I know it is because he probably feels guilty for not being able to save you. But I promise that, anytime he visits Mr. Austria's house, I will make him smile a real smile."

After Italy had finished saying that he noticed that the sun was got slightly brighter again, as if Holy Roman Empire was saying, "Thank you taking care of his dear bruder."

* * *

After talking about what and how he has been doing since he last saw Holy Rome, Italy stood up. "I have to go now Holy Rome. I do not know when the next time I will be able to visit you is going to be, but I will try. So until then, arrivederci amore mio, which means, goodbye my love", Italy said as he walked toward Prussia, who had been sitting on a bench waiting.

"Are you done telling Holy Rome all that you needed to tell him?", Prussia asked when Italy had reached him. "Sì, I am. Thank you for bringing me here and waiting till I was done talking to him. I am sorry I took so long", Italy said.

"It is no problem. I am just glad you got to say what you had to. If you ever want to visit again, just send me a letter and I will take you on my next break and if Austria and Hungary are too busy", Prussia said while he pat Italy on his head and smiled at him. "So how about I take you home now. I am sure Hungary is starting dinner soon and I do not want you getting a cold if it starts to get cold again." _'_ _That and I do not feel like taking a skillet to the head right now'_ , Prussia thought with a small nervous chuckle.

"Okay. Mr. Prussia, if it is okay with you, will you hold my hand on the way back? I still feel a little sad and lonely, and this will help me less lonely" Italy asked while stretching his hand toward Prussia. Italy was feeling that way but he could tell Prussia was as well and wanted to start fulfilling his promise now.

Prussia looked Italy's hand for a short moment, and then he smiled a real smile, something he had not done in what felt like too long to him. "Sure Kleiner", he said as he took Italy's small hand into his much bigger. Italy smiled as well not only because Prussia smiled, but because he knew what Prussia had called him. He knew because Austria would sometimes call him that while he sat beside Austria when he was play his piano.

"I hope there is pasta for dinner tonight!" Italy said excitedly. "Kesese I highly doubt that. Glasses is to stingy for that", Prussia laughed as they made their way back to the house.

* * *

And there it is! I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as mush as I have writing it. I hope you will leave a review telling me what you think and any constructive criticism to let me know if I need to fix anything wrong.

Again thank you for reading!


End file.
